Yorkregion Wiki
Welcome to the York Region Wiki Welcome to the wiki of the regional municipalility of York. York Region covers 1,762 square kilometres from Lake Simcoe in the north to the city of Toronto in the south. It's eastern border is shared with Durham, to the west is Peel and Simcoe Country is to the northwest. A map of the region showing its major roads and communities is available. Towns and cities in York Region include: *Town of Aurora *Town of East Gwillimbury *Town of Georgina *Township of King *City of Markham *Town of Newmarket *Town of Richmond Hill *City of Vaughan *Town of Whitchurch Stouffville York Region: Fast Facts GOVERNMENT The region is governed by a group known as York Region Council, which consists of 20 elected representatives from each of the constituent towns and cities in the region, including each of the nine mayors and 11 regional councillors, who are elected from the constituent municipalities as follows: *1 from each of Georgina and Newmarket *2 from Richmond Hill *3 from Vaughan *4 from Markham The leader of Council is referred to as "Regional Chair" and "CEO". Bill Fisch currently holds this office. In October 2008, the York Regional Municipality was named one of Greater Toronto's Top Employees by Mediacorp Canada Inc. ECOCOMY The economy of York Region is diverse. In general, the economy includes a full range of businesses from industrial to high-tech to rural / agricultural. New developments continually consume space year after and are especially focused along the Yonge Street corridor from Vaughan/Richmond Hill in the south to Newmarket/Aurora in the north. There are ongoing conflicts between conservationists and developers over land use. Most contentious is the conflict use of the Oak Ridges Moraine. Shopping Major shopping centres located in York Region include: *Hillcrest Mall (Richmond Hill) *King Square Shopping Mall (Markham) *Markville Shopping Centre (Markham) *Pacific Mall (Markham) *Market Village (Markham) *The Promenade Shopping Centre]] (Vaughan) *Times Square (Richmond Hill) *The Mall at South Unionville Square (Markham) *Upper Canada Mall(Newmarket) *Woodside Mall (Markham) *Vaughan Mills (Vaughan) *First Markham Place (Markham) HEALTH There are currently three hospitals within the Municipality of York including: *Markham-Stouffville Hospital *Mackenzie Richmond Hill Hospital (formerly York Central Hospital) *Southlake Regional Health Care All three hospitals are part of the Local Health Intergration Network (LHIN) Hospital Partnerships. During the summer of 2011, Mackenzie Vaughan Hospital is proposed and approved by the Minister of Health and Long-Term Care, Deb Matthews, to be constructed. The hospital site is proposed within the City of Vaughan at Major Mackenzie Drive on the east side of Highway 400. Current plans include a new $80 million building. Transportation The arterial road network in York Region is a grid, with most roads running north-south or east-west. This was done under the orders of British surveyor Augustus Jones during the 1790s. York Region assigned approximately 50 roads as York Regional Routes, meaning that the cost of maintaining of these roads is paid for by York Region. The major highways in the Region are: *Highway 7 (east-west) *Highway 9(east-west) *Highway 27 (north-south) *Highway 48 (north-south *Highway 400 (north-south) *Highway 404 (north-south) *Highway 407 (east-west) *Highway 427 (north-south) Former highways include: *Highway 11 (north-south) *Highway 47 (east-west) *Highway 49 (east-west) Air transportation Most air travel is served by Toronto-Pearson Airport, Canada's largest airport. Buttonville Municipal Airport is a regional airport in Markham, used for general aviation and business aircraft. There are also a few unpaved airports serving the region. Hare Field is located in Holland Landing (East Gwillimbury) and Belhaven Airport is located in Georgina. Public transportation Map of York Region and the municipalities it includes. York Region is served by: *York Region Transit (YRT), which is the Viva BRT netincludework *GO Transit, which offers bus and train service *Toronto Transit Commission, which has several bus routes which cross York's southern border, and which offer limited services in Vaughan, Richmond Hill and Markham. Until 2001, the towns of York Region operated separate public transit services, which did not connect very well with each other. YRT was created by the Regional Government to combine five of these services: *Vaughan Transit *Markham Transit *Richmond Hill Transit *Aurora Transit - merged in 1999 with Newmarket Transit *Newmarket Transit Since 2001, bus routes have been extensively enhanced in the five communities which had pre-existing services, but YRT's services to East Gwillimbury is limited to two routes, and service to King, Georgina and Whitchurch-Stouffville are even more limited due to the relatively sparse populations in each of those towns. York Region's Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Government Category:History Category:Public Transit